The disclosure relates to a conveying device.
GB 1 350 715 discloses a conveying device of this type. This conveying device has a carrying wagon comprising four wheels, via which said wagon is mounted on two rails. A belt extends between the rails below the carrying wagon, which is movable in the direction of the rails. An electromagnet is arranged on the carrying wagon to connect the belt to the carrying wagon. Above the belt, the carrying wagon has an opening via which the electromagnet engages with the belt, which consists of a magnetic material, in a connected and therefore live state. The electromagnet is mounted displaceably for this purpose. In the de-energized state, it is moved away from the belt by return springs. To energize the electromagnet of the carrying wagon, current paths are provided between the rails and can be electrically connected to the electromagnets via a current tap device arranged on the carrying wagon.
A disadvantage of this solution is the extremely complex mechanical design of the conveying device.
By contrast, the object of the disclosure is to create a conveying device of simple mechanical design.
This object is achieved by a conveying device having the features of the disclosure.
Other advantageous developments of the disclosure are the subject of further dependent claims.